What Exactly Do You See in Him?
by RenAfri
Summary: well...finally Sai made a move. I said a move! Find out what kind of move he does. Prepare yourself! Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, so be nice...O.O

I always think that Sai's as cool as Sasuke. His black hair and pale skin are like Sasuke's and I'm desperate to see Naruto and Sai love each other.

**Sai's POV**

**Disclaimer**: Neither I nor SasUKE Own Naruto.

* * *

Is it his hair?

Is it his smile?

His smile?

Huh!!!

He doesn't even know how to smile

but I do…I learn how to smile because of you

--

Why do you keep thinking about him?

Why do you keep determined to bring him back?

Why do you want to save him?

He doesn't care about you

but I do

He doesn't care about your feeling

But I do

He's been the reason for your pain

But I haven't

I wouldn't

I shouldn't

_I couldn't_

--

I want you to look at me like the way you look at him

I want you smile at me like the way you smile at him

I want you, you alone, without him haunting your paths, filling your dreams

I want your smile, your pure smile…

I want you to be mine

--

What exactly do you see in him?

Does he have something I don't have?

You used to look at him with strange expression…

It's like you respect him so much, It's like you love him and put nothing above him…

--

Why?

Why him?

Tell me

What exactly you do see in him…

and I am gonna try to be him, I'll try to be what you want

Whatever it takes…

Even though I have to read those fucking books

* * *

Yeah...It's kind of short. T.T

Review plese. I need it.

**SasUKE** : Naruto's in love with me. There's nothing you can do with it!

**Author** : (Scream) Go away, you bastard!! You shouldn't have shown up here!!!

**SasUKE **: Why?

**Author** : Because this is NaruSai, idiot!!!

**SasUKE** : O.O


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up...

Enjoy and review..

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto...

**Sai's POV**

* * *

He has come back

I don't know how, but we brought him back

You broke his legs, He punched your face and ribs

_Rasengan, Mangekyo Sharingan_

But I knew it's without intent to kill

You became exhausted

His eyes became blur

You asked him to come back

And He just nodded

That's all…that's all

--

Your smile isn't fake anymore

Your beautiful eyes aren't bleary anymore

Your laugh isn't hollow-sounding anymore

And you said that we did it

--

We?

I don't know why

I don't know why I helped you to bring him back

But that day, I fought the rest of Hawk team

--

Why?

It's confusing me

Why did I do that?

I already knew I'll lose you when he comes back so why the hell did I do that?

I read a book and this wonderful word caught my eyes:

_Sacrifice_

When you do everything to make someone happy though you have to suffer so much pain and jump into the deepest part of hell, then it's called sacrifice

Sacrifice…for seeing your beautiful smile again

--

But I still loath that Uchiha

Every time you talk to him, walk with him, gaze at him

I feel something in my chest

Something burns, something hurts, something growls

And a voice tells me to kill him

I should have killed him when I got the chance, when I got the order

But I couldn't, I can't since he's the source of your happiness

So I read another book and I got all the symptoms of _Jealousy_

_--_

The winter comes and I've painted a picture

It's your face, it's your smile

And sometimes, usually in the middle of the fucking cold night

I feel something wet and warm falls from my eyes

I cry, I can't choke up my tears

And still I read those fucking books and this horrible word just popped up from nowhere

Makes me feel terrible, makes me feel sick: _Heartbreak_

_--_

Finally

I feel alone again,

Read and paint

Read and go for a mission

Read and watch you laugh

Read and curse that Uchiha

Read and eat ramen with you

Read and still learn to smile

Read and think how lucky that bastard is

Read and still call you dickless

Read and listen to you when Uchiha is being an asshole-I think he's always an asshole

Read and give advices-from the book I read

Read and tell you not to cry

Read and watch Uchiha says Sorry

Read and look down when he kisses you

Read and scowl at him

Read and dream about you

Read and shriek from pain in silence

Read and still I can't shake the thought of you

Read and still I want you to know

That I want you

That I'm lost without you

Since you're my true North

* * *

Thankz a lot.

**Sai** : True North?

**Author **: Yeah, just like compass. When you fall in love with someone, I mean madly fall in love with someone, you'll feel lost when he/she goes away and ignores you. Believe it!!! Dattebayo!!!So please review...

**Sai** : She needs it to remind her that she's in love with me...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Chapter 3 is up. XD

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto

* * *

He walks out of your life

Nothing can stop him- he's gone again

Everybody knows he needs a wife

And now you feel a different kind of pain

--

He has to revive his clan

And you're not a part of his plan

The girl's hair is just like yours

Do you think he's still yours?

--

He hurts your heart

He hurts Shikamaru's heart

He hurts Sakura's heart

He always hurts my heart

--

Ino moves to Uchiha Mansion

You said it's a beautiful place to dwell

But we know--for her--he has no passion

I wonder if he's going to treat her well

--

Now you always stare at shooting star

Shikamaru stares at his Shogi board-He's going too far

As Sakura stares at her own reflection and then punches every mirror

I read, paint and stare at you _three_ in horror

--

How such a thing called love can be so painful

How such a thing called love can be so dreadful

How such a thing called love can cause a tragedy

How such a thing called love can cause Poignancy

--

It's your heart I want to steal

It's your soul I want to heal

_Hey_! Look at me

My skin is paler than his

Why can't you just love me?

I'm much more better in kiss

But it doesn't matter how hard I've tried, I'm not him

I'm not the one who fills your every dream

--

And that day I knew what's happened at that lake

I'd been reading and then painting and for God's sake

I saw you and him-held, hugged and kissed each other

And far from a distance she's watching and crying-she's Uchihas future mother

--

He hurts her heart

He hurts Shikamaru's heart

He hurts Sakura's heart

Just like you, he hurts my heart

After all he always hurts your heart

_Yet you love him in perpetuity_

_And to love you forever is my destiny_

* * *

It's rhyme, isn't it?

LOL

Review please!

**Shikamaru**: Why do I stare at the Shogi board?

**Author**: You're thinking some strategics to get Ino back.

**Shikamaru** : Troublesome! but I'll do it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sai's POV**

I don't know why keep writing these poems *sigh*. But I dedicate them for NaruSai/SaiNaru fans because Sai deserves Naruto. Read and Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto. Oh! I wish Sai were mine!!!

**Note** : I didn't try to be rhyme, so it took 5 minute to write this down.

* * *

Here I am

Standing outside your door

It's cold, it's raining

And I don't know what I'm doing

--

Here I am

Hoping you'll show up at the window

Smile and ask me in

But you don't even know I'm here

--

Here I am

Shaking and trembling

And even I don't want to

These tears mix with the rainfall

--

Here we are

I love you and you love him

I know you know nothing about me

And you don't know how you break the heart in me

--

I read

I learn

I try

But it means nothing

--

Here I am

With my fake smile

And they think I'm happy

There you are

With your bitter laugh

Oh! They thing you're stronger

--

I feel alive because of you

You're alive because of him

We both live, I read and you eat ramen

But inside, we know we're dying

A little more each day

Because I love you

And you love him

--

* * *

That's all! LOL! Press the button down there--it's not difficult at all--and tell me what you think. A guy told me that he thought Sai's a gay and I just smiled politely. _**Screw them!!! homophobes!!!**_

The last line in the 4th paragraph : I've read a poem by Henry Lawson about a girl and her father. The girl smiled and the father said "You don't know how you build the heart in me," so I guess it'll be cool if Sai said "You don't know how you break the heart in me." to Naruto. LOL.


	5. Chapter 5

I have no idea why I keep writing this poem since I don't get many reviews. I mean you get review because people like your fics, right? So do you like these poems or not? Are you planning to leave review now? I need it for breathing, you know. Read and enjoy.

This is from **Naruto's POV**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

You might not know

How it hurts every time I look at you

You might not think

How it hurts every time I try to ignore you

--

Every day goes by, we're just watching

You told me about your new painting

I told you about my Hokage training

You smiled, I laughed

But we both know

We become strangers to ourselves

And everything we do is Fake

--

I knew you're outside my door that day

And I don't like you to act that way

Since both of us know so I don't have to say

That I'm bound to him, come what may

--

I don't deserve your love

Because my heart is merely cinders

He's taken my breath away

And both of us know that I'm too broken

_To love or to be loved_

* * *

OK. That's all. I love SasuNaru as much as SaiNaru. I feel kind of torn up between SasuNaru and SaiNaru *sobs*. I love Naruto, Sasuke and Sai.

Review please. Now I'm begging you. _Heh!_


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, my exams are over and I can write another lame poem. Heh! I don't know what's happened to me when I wrote this. This is lemon I guess. What a crazy person who puts something lemon in a poem. Yep! and that crazy person is me.

Read, Enjoy and review if you don't mind.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Maybe I'm crazy

You can call me insane

Maybe I'm losing my mind

But I'm a man

I'm a man who is in love with you

--

It was your eyes

It was your hair

It was your skin

It was your lips

--

Maybe I'm rude

You can call me bastard

Maybe I'm losing my mind

But I still have my heart

And my heart is in love with you

--

It was your scent

Ramen and Sake

It was your taste

Ramen and Sake

--

Maybe I said those words many times that night

"I love you…I love you" when we're lying naked on my bed

Maybe you bemoaned his name thousand times that night

"Sasuke" "Sasuke" when I invaded every inch of your body

But you knew I didn't mind

_Damn!_ I don't mind

Because I'm losing my mind

And I'll stay that way forever

* * *

SO?? Press the button down there. It's really cute, isn't it? Press it,,,press it,,,it won't hurt you!

Leave review so I know what you think. Finally Sai has guts to do something to Naruto. But boys and girls, don't take advantages from drunk people.


End file.
